Four Heisters And A Grimm
by Nazarkovn
Summary: During the Big Bank heist Chains,Hoxton,Wolf and Dallas are sucked into the world of RWBY, Is this the perfect chance for them to retire or is this an event marking a brand new era of robbery for them? Pairings: Wolf/Ruby Hoxton/Weiss Dallas/Blake Chains/Yang
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, Nazarkovn here, Hope you are not too disappointed about P and S with C, anyway on with the story, Please do not sue me, all of the Ideas here are my own but everything else belongs to either RosterTeeth or the company which made Payday 2.**

It was a regular day for the payday crew, but then the news hit them that a new contact going by the name of The Dentist was asking them to rob one of the biggest banks in LA, "He says that the bank has one of the best safes in the city, so there must be more loot there than the average jewelry store" said Hoxton

"Oh, well I guess I'll just have to design a new kind of drill" said Wolf while looking over the schematics of the vault "the walls are too thick, we'll have to go in through the front"

"Aright Dallas, I want you to see how we can get in and also smuggle in a giant drill"

"On it" Replied Dallas and went over to the basement of their safe house "hey Wolf, where did you put the plans?"

"Bottom shelf, security and computer room" He replied

"Got it"

"What about me?" said Chains

"Hmmmm, check our weapons for anything that needs repairs" replied Hoxton

"But isn't that Wolf's job"

"Can't you see he is already busy?"

"Fine"

"Thank you, now I have some assets to arrange"

_Several hours later, outside the bank _

"Aright everyone remember, no civilians" Said Hoxton

"Roger" replied Dallas as he shot down a camera

"Guys do this as stealthy as you can" buzzed the radio

"Shame" moaned Chains

_The crew managed to sneak in at first but unfortunately one of them tripped the lasers at the door_

"SERIOUSLY! , what the hell do you think you're doing Wolf" yelled chains

"Look man, this drill is bigger than the standard one, it's just too big for sneaking"

"Shut it you two, Wolf, Set the drill up, Dallas, help me move the hostages, Chains, guard

"Why me? "answered Chains

"Because, It's what you're good at" replied Hoxton

"Fine"

_Just as the group finished their conversation the cops began to flood in, however there was an enormous amount of them, more than were usually_

_**Cue: Blow me away, Halo 3 soundtrack**_

"Don't they ever run out of cops?" screamed Dallas as he killed two more SWAT team members "holy **** the FBI are here" he said before being suppressed by the seemingly endless waves of police, SWAT and FBI agents

"what is that thing?" shouted Chains as he noticed a large figure enter the bank, the figure reminded him of a bulldozer but this one had what seemed to be tougher armor and a mask with a skull on it

"let's just call it a skulldozer"

"Alright, now let's take it down!"

_However no matter how many they killed the police just sent more units in, the payday crew was eventually pushed to the vault door, luckily the big drill finished around that time_

"Everyone get in "Shouted Hoxton

"I think we all realized that by now" replied Chains

"Chains, I want you to do that thing that makes you have infinite ammo" shouted Wolf "Do it now!"

"Alright, give me a moment" he took out one of the ammo bags and seemed to attach it to his LMG "Everyone move" he shouted as he began to fire out of the vault, the rounds he fired seemed to have no end to them as they ripped through police, SWAT and FBI alike, around the time the floor was littered with shredded corpses and bits of skin, hair, and Kevlar, Moments later literally hundreds of policemen flooded the large room

"Retreat into the vault!" cried Dallas, the group fell back to the inside of the vault

"I guess this is it guys" said Hoxton

"It was an honor working with you guys" said Wolf

"Not yet, If were gona go we gona go in style, lets charge at those MOFOS!" said Chains

"Wait, what is that?" said Dallas

"Looks like a portal from some fantasy book, want go in?" Said Wolf

"I suppose I have nothing to lose" Said Dallas, the others nodded in agreement

"Alright weed better go in now, those cops are about to push in!" shouted Chains

"JUMP!" cried Hoxton

_Just as the payday crew jumped in several shields walked in and surprisingly found nobody it the vault, "Sir the vault is empty, all of the cash is still here, it's like they were never there" spoke one of the shields into his mic _

"_Alright, it seems they're gone leave, let the forensics do their job"_

_Meanwhile in another dimension_

"Where the ***** are we!" said chains


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I would like to thank the people that favorite me and my stories In particular Mr Ragez who has sent me a message, the answer to your question is "Don't worry the pairings are not finalized, I'm thinking of a Hoxton/Velvet pairing", If you wish for me to adjust something write a comment to me and if enough people mention it I might make the adjustment, also I will soon writing begin writing another story called "Betrayal" anyway on to the story**

_Just as the payday crew jumped in several shields walked in and surprisingly found nobody it the vault, "Sir the vault is empty, all of the cash is still here, it's like they were never there" spoke one of the shields into his mic _

"_Alright, it seems they're gone leave, let the forensics do their job"_

_Meanwhile in another dimension_

"Where the ***** are we!" said Chains

"I have no idea" replied Dallas

"I think I might have an idea of where we are" Said Wolf

"Where" they all said in unison

"Well I can't remember very clearly but I remember reading an article while you three were sleeping, It was about separate dimensions and other stuff, basically what I'm trying to say is we are in a parallel dimension "

"Well, it could be a lot worse, we could have lost our stuff" Joked Chains

"This isn't the time Chains!" Said Hoxton

"Quiet you two, did you hear that?" whispered Dallas

_In the distance gunfire and howling can be heard_

"Where there is gunfire, there are people, and where there are people there is information" concluded Wolf

"Alright, well head over to wherever the noise is coming from, we ask whoever's' shooting for directions, alright?" Said Hoxton signaling that the argument was over

_The gang followed the sound until they reached a clearing, in the middle a giant ravine, inside the ravine some sort of temple, inside what appeared to be black and white chess pieces stood on pillars, a moment later four girls each dressed in a different color and seemed to have weapons of some sort, they were heading towards the temple, suddenly a giant black bird with an armored head_

"We need to save them, like this they'll be butchered" cried Dallas

"Fair enough, but only because we need to question them" Hoxton paused "now, CHARGE!"

_The team ran at the big bird and began firing, however for some reason their bullets tore straight through the bony armor that the bird possessed, the girls looked at them surprised at the ease which they took the big bird down_

"Did you see how easily they shot the Nevermore down?" said the girl in red (Ruby) eyes wide open in amazement

"They look quite strange" Silently noted the one in white (Weiss)

"Well let's go and have a little chat with them" Said the one in yellow (Yang)

"Alright" Said the one in Black (Blake) "But let's not forget about our relics back there"

_The girls quickly grabbed their relics and walked over to the payday gang_

"Who are you?" asked Ruby inquisitively

"I'm Hoxton, the leader of the payday gang, this is Wolf, Chains and Dallas" said Hoxton

"Ok, I'm Ruby this is Yang, Weiss and Blake" said Ruby

"I'm Hoxton, this is Chains, Wolf and Dallas, and we are the payday gang" he eyed them suspiciously "where are we anyway?"

"How do you not know where you are?" sighed Weiss

"You are in Emerald forest near the city of Vale" said Bake looking at Weiss quite sternly

"And where is the nearest city?"

"That way" pointed Blake

"Thank you for your cooperation, we'll be going now" quickly answered Wolf

_As the gang left Team RWBY began a heated discussion about what to do about the "Payday Gang" Weiss obviously debated that they should catch up to them and take them to the police meanwhile others had other things to discuss_

"It does not take a criminal to know a criminal, just by looking at them I see criminals" shouted Weiss

"Calm down, they could just be wanderers" spoke Ruby

"Plus if they are criminals the police will take care of them" said Blake

"Fine" Sighed Weiss, how they always managed to win in arguments like this she didn't know

_The girls eventually finished their argument and headed back to Beacon academy, what they didn't know was that they just declined a once in a lifetime opportunity, to capture the payday gang._

**Well, how was that? Sorry I didn't write for so long but school and all, you know homework and stuff, oh well, I will write again soon, bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry about the late updates, also before you ask the girls will have a minor relationship with The Payday Gang who will break up with them as soon as they have what they need, BTW the gangsters in this will have pistols and bulletproof vests as well as swords, also they will be a bit tougher, I think they are underpowered**

_Several days after their meeting with The Payday Gang, the girls were sent to From Dust Till Dawn to pick up some dust for the school's armoury, just as they reached the street they heard gunfire coming from the general direction of the store_

"Ruby, did you hear that?" asked Weiss

"Yep, sounds like those gangsters, let's go and get them" yelled Ruby while pulling her weapon out, the others soon followed suit

_As they neared the shop they saw the four men from the forest begin taking down the gangsters, however something was off about their weapons, Ruby knew that they didn't use dust due to the strange sound that the guns made, as Ruby and the others finally reached the store they saw what was left of the gangsters_

Ruby felt the urge to throw up, What she saw there would haunt the little girl for the rest of her life, the men were completely shredded, blood everywhere, and bullet holes also, the men lay still dripping their life blood from within, however one was still moving, he was barely scratched apart from his foot which had a hole in it, the man whom she recognised as Hoxton walked up to him and said something two the wounded gangster, the gangster quickly nodded and shook Hoxton's hand, the masked man took out a syringe and injected it into the man and proceeded to bandage his leg, then he picked the man up with the help of the other masked men and took him into the store.

The girls decided two decide to follow The Payday Gang despite the annoying protests from Weiss, they snuck into the store and saw the masked men on a blanket, and they carried him into a van nearby and drove off, the girls stood up and Ruby instantly said "I knew it! They were gangsters"

"I told you!" yelled Weiss

"Calm down Weiss, as you can see they just killed criminals not innocents, although I don't know who they work for"

"They still killed, no matter whom killing is killing"

"How about you two calm down and we report this to Professor Ozpin" Intervened Blake

"True" said the two girls in unison, "But first let's ask the owner about this" Said Weiss

_The owner was an elderly gentleman whose name they didn't catch, the story that the old man told them was quite interesting._

"So what happened?" asked Yang

"Well it all began two days ago" he paused and sighed "two days ago four masked men walked into my store and asked me for protection money, of course you understand what that means, anyway I gave them some Lien but instead of leaving one of them put a sticker on my front door which showed a joker but something was wrong with its face, another gave me a thing with a button and only in emergences written on it" then they put it on the underside of my counter and told me if I was ever experiencing problems I just had to press it , however it there were no problems I would have to pay extra, then they left and as they were leaving they said that they would come back in two months", the old man paused for a moment and sighed " it seems like they actually protect you instead of just taking your money , well that's all I got, also I got your order right here" said the old man as he pulled a box out from under the counter "now off you go I have things to do and thanks to those gentlemen I do not need your pity"

The girls satisfied by his answer took the box and began walking back, although they now had differing opinions, Weiss still thought of them as criminals, Blake had moved opinions of them, Yang thought of them as decent people and Ruby thought of them as modern day Robin Hoods.

_Meanwhile in the Payday Gangs new safe house (An abandoned house)_

The man they had rescued turned out to be extremely resourceful and trustworthy so they began to make him into a new Bain after they had healed his leg and explained their situation, the man's name was Joseph and although He had only just begun he had begun well giving them several contracts however since they were badly paid "Hey guys do I have to change my name to Bain as well?" Asked Joseph

"Yes, after all you don't want people to harm your family as well" answered Hoxton; the others were there as well and were just chatting about stuff

"Fine, my name is now Bain"

"Excellent" said Chains

"Hey Wolf, how do you think this stuff works?" He asked pointing to a pile of red dust

"Oh, that stuff is known as dust, this is red or fire dust it is extremely explosive so be careful" Answered Bain

"Explosive eh, I can use this" said Wolf smiling his toothy smile; the others shuddered at thinking what he would do with it

"Hey, over here, we got another one this one is a bank job" yelled Bain

"Let's see it" answered Hoxton walking over, as soon as he saw it his jaw dropped to the floor" HOLY S***T THIS IMPOSSIBLE, WELL BE RICH!" Yelled Hoxton

**More details here:**

**-This heist will be reviled next time**

**-New Bain Is a gangster from Roman's gang bit is of higher rank than his fedora wearing counterparts; also Romans gang will think that Joseph died , they will not try to look for him because he is not important enough**

**-More revealed next time!**

**CLIFFHANGER! , I hope you enjoyed it more next week, or month**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on four heisters and a Grimm**

"_Hey, over here, we got another one this one is a bank job" yelled Bain _

"_Let's see it" answered Hoxton walking over, as soon as he saw it his jaw dropped to the floor" HOLY S***T THIS IMPOSSIBLE, WELL BE RICH!" Yelled Hoxton_

**And so it begins**

"So all we have to do is break in steal some rare form of dust and get it to the harbour?" Asked Hoxton

"Yes, plus if you get any spare stuff that could be worth something we can definitely sell it to make extra money"

"Perfect! , well take it" He turned to the others "Ok, are you ready? , Wolf have you made the dust charges?"

"Yep, they should be able to get through the vault door, as for the safe I need Chains to carry two more" Answered Wolf

"Wait, guys, this contract is from Roman Torchwick, my old boss, he often doesn't pay his subordinates and kills them whenever he don't have a use for them anymore be prepared" Said Bain looking at them seriously

"By the way Chains, bring a SAW"

_Heist description: Dust bank heist_

"_Ok guys this is a medium sized bank were going after, owned by that idiot Mr Schnnee, let's show him how to rob a people properly"_

_Rating: *******__**** **__(very hard)_

_Guards: standard bank guards and SDC Mercs_

_Assets: 'lost' keycard, dust charges (Bought), insider info, ammo bag, Doctor Bag, Helicopter extraction (Bought)_

_Wolf: AK.672 (Red dot sight, extended mags), _Locomotive 12G (Holographic sight, stock), Sentry guns, Flak jacket

_Chains: KSP light Machine Gun (military laser module), Branco.44, Ammo bag, Dust charges 2,_

_Hoxton: Mosconi, Kobus 90 (holographic sight, size doesn't matter suppressor), Doctor Bag, Flak jacket _

_Dallas: UAR (Medium suppressor, Surgeon sight), Crosskill (Monolith), lightweight ballistic vest, ammo bag_

_BEGIN_

_The van dropped them off near the bank and at first they managed to sneak by and take out the security room but just as they left they were spotted by a guard who put his hands up as soon as Hoxton shouted at him, however his shouting was heard and the alarm was soon raised_

"Really Hoxton, you just had to shout so loud that everyone heard you!" yelled Chains

"It only works if I'm loud, so shut your trap!" yelled Hoxton back

"Shut it and get some hostages before the police get here, I'll put the charge on the vault door" Said Wolf

_As always the first arrivals were the police who were easily mowed down by gunfire from the payday gang_

"Hey, Wolf is it ready?!" Shouted Chains

"Yep, blowing in five" Said Wolf

_Meanwhile the four members of Team RWBY were in their room watching TV, when they came upon something interesting_

"Guys get over here" said yang watching the TV with great interest

"What is it this time Yang?" said Weiss jumping out of her bunk and walking over, as she looked over Yang's shoulder "Oh my gosh, it's them" the other two said as they ran over

"See, I told you they were criminals" Yelled Weiss

"I never said they weren't criminals" answered Ruby

_The girls began to argue about whose fault it was for letting the criminals get away_

_Meanwhile…._

"Yep, blowing in five" Said Wolf

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Hoxton, a few seconds later just as a new wave of police ran into the bank they were hit by an incredibly powerful shockwave

"Guys let's get in there, we've got some stuff to steal!" the four heisters then charged into the vault itself to find a strange sight, all of the usual deposit boxes were replaced with five large safes

"Well, what the hell is this!?" shouted Chains

"Doesn't matter; just use the charges we have" Answered Wolf killing another police officer who was foolish enough to show his head, the two worked in unison until all safes were rigged with either C4 or dust charges, a for seconds later a thundering explosion was heard, the blast knocked the gang members over and filling the room with smoke, the gang were back up in moments and then the police onslaught stopped for some reason

"Hey Chains, why do you think they retreated?" asked Dallas "Usually they only retreat when we threaten them or they get reinforcements"

"How should I know?" answered Chains "Let's just get the loot out"

_Just then a team of hunters entered, all were young girls with colour themed outfits and weapons, Here come Team RWBY_

_**Hi guys, I just wanted to say that 'The Commissar' from the Hotline Miami DLC pack will be featured in the next chapter it is an excellent DLC, Nazarkovn signing out**_


End file.
